Cuento de hadas
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT - Ichigo confesó algo que lastimo seriamente a Orihime, por lo cual ella toma una desición que cambiará su existencia. Le resulta tan doloroso que ya no puede más... FF Nostálgico y dramático. Read & Review or die! Mi primer FF de Bleach...


Konnichi wa minna-san!!! X3

Bueno, este es mi primer FF de Bleach, espero sea del agrado de todos los fans. Pues verán, es solo un oneshot, así que aunque me lo pidan, NO LO CONTINUARÉ. ¿Entendieron? No es porque no quiera o por mi falta de tiempo, sino que es porque no creo que sea lo más conveniente. Además este tiene su motivo, el cual se los diré al final.

Sin más que decir les recuerdo que Bleach no me pertenece, sino a Kubo-sensei. ¡Comencemos!

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**CUENTO DE HADAS…**_

"_Todo había pasado. Derrotamos a Aizen y regreso la paz en la sociedad de almas y en Karakura. Kurosaki-kun pudo conservar su lugar como shinigami, incluso, el capitán general le informó que cuando muera podrá entrar fácilmente en el Gotei 13, incluso, podría llegar a ser uno de los capitanes…"_

**-**_Kurosaki-kun…_**-exclamé mientras derramaba una lágrima-**_¿Por qué?_

"_Cada vez que pensaba en el, sentía una presión en mi pecho, era sumamente doloroso. Él, en realidad… Tenía razón cuando hable con Rangiku-san, él la amaba… Me resultaba tan doloroso."_

**-**_Yo solo soy tu amiga…_

"_Sí, yo solo era su amiga. Kurosaki-kun me había confesado sus sentimientos hacia Kuchiki-san. En cuanto me lo dijo sentí como todo mi mundo se había derrumbado, tanto que había sacrificado por su felicidad, sentía que había desperdiciado mucho… Quiero pensar que él no se dio cuenta de mis celos, mi rabia, mi tristeza, mi odio. Había sido tan difícil en ese momento… ¿Y qué decir de ahora?"_

**Con gran dificultad me levante de piso, mire a mí alrededor. Mi departamento estaba hecho un desastre. Tenía hambre, no había comido casi nada.**

"_Ya no tenía la esperanza, la felicidad, la alegría que siempre me caracterizaba. En la escuela faltaba poco para los exámenes finales, eso no me importaba ya que comencé a faltar a clases. Tatsuki-chan me vino a ver los primeros días, pero ahora no puede porque fue a un evento de artes marciales por dos semanas fuera de Japón."_

**-**_Me siento sola… Tatsuki-chan… Rangiku-san…_**-mi llanto de nuevo comenzó-**_¿Por qué Kurosaki-kun? Yo lo amo tanto… Ya no encuentro motivos para seguir aquí…_

"_Ya no quería seguir soportando este dolor. Todo lo que hacía, todo lo que quería… Era por y para Kurosaki-kun… Incluso, yo había vuelto un hollow a mi hermano por su causa… Había ido a la sociedad de almas con él y los demás, para salvar a Kuchiki-san… Había sido casi asesinada por un Espada..."_

**-**_¡Fui raptada por Aizen y sus subordinados!_

**Camine en dirección a la cocina, tome el cuchillo más grande que encontré, apunté en dirección a mi corazón. Los Shun Shun Rikka aparecieron…**

**-**_¡Detente Orihime!_**-me exclamaba Shonou-**_Por favor, no lo hagas…_

**-**_¡Mujer! ¡No seas una cobarde!__**-grito Tsubaki**_

**No tenía intención de hacerles caso. Ya no quería sufrir… Ya no quería amar… Ya no quería pensar en Kurosaki-kun…**

**Poco a poco sentí como el cuchillo penetraba en mi piel, era sumamente doloroso, por lo cual no pude evitar gemir. Lo introducía muy lento, quería recordar todo antes de terminar con esto.**

**-**_¡Inoue!_

"_Esa voz… No podía ser él… Debía de ser la ilusión de mis últimos momentos de vida."_

**Pronto lo sentí cerca de mí. Yo observaba todo lo que él hacía. Con una de sus manos tomo el cuchillo y lo puso en el fregadero. Yo, poco a poco, sentía como la sangre salía. Me estaba quedando inconsciente por su falta. Entonces salieron todos.**

**-**_¡Ichigo! Hay que ayudarla…_**-Volvió a hablar Shonou**

**-**_¿No pueden usar sus poderes?_

**-**_No…_**-indicó Tsubaki-**_Solo lo podemos hacer cuando ella dice el conjuro…_

**-**_In… ¡Orihime! ¡Resiste!_

"_Así que me llamaste por mi nombre… Es la primera vez que lo haces, tuve suerte de poder escucharte decirlo antes de partir… Gracias a todos, está es mi hora de partir…"_

**-**_Sayonara…_

**¿Y así fue como todo terminó para la princesa?**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**-**_Al fin despiertas…_

"_Otro sueño antes de ir al Rukongai… Es horrible, incluso al morir lo tengo que ver… Pero que tonta soy, es un shinigami, de seguro hará mi entierro de alma…"_

**Cerré los ojos esperando el momento en que ya no lo viera más, pero nunca llegó. Pronto sentí como su cálida mano tomaba la mía. Eso ya no podía ser un sueño. Abrí los ojos.**

**-**_Ku-Kurosaki-kun… ¿Qué haces aquí?_

**-**_Cómo que ¿qué hago aquí?__Obviamente, te salvo la vida…_**-me reprochó enojado-**_Eres mi amiga, no podía de jar…_

**-**_¡Eres un imbécil!_

"_Era la primera vez que le decía algo así. No sé cómo me había atrevido…"_

**-**_Me hubieras dejado…_**-gruñí mientras me levantaba de mi cama-**_No entiendes… Era lo mejor para mi…_

**-**_Orihi…_

**-**_¡No me llames por mi nombre! Onegai…_

**Estaba en la puerta de mi cuarto, llorando y no solo con una herida en mi corazón… Esto es lo peor que pude haber imaginado. El chico que amo, enamorado de otra chica mejor que yo, que me considera su confidente y que de la noche a la mañana me llamaba por mi nombre…**

**-**_¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué Kuchiki-san? ¿Por qué no yo?_

**-**_…_

**-**_Se que te gusta Kuchiki-san… Pero yo te amo… Me duele demasiado, ya no siento que mi vida tenga importancia…_**-voltee a verlo-**_Kurosaki-kun… ¡Ya no te quiero volver a ver en lo que resta de mi vida!_

**Salí corriendo. Ya no quería saber nada de él, debía de alejarme… Ya no más sufrimientos… Y llegué. Llegué al lugar que menos esperaba… El río… Me acerque a la orilla y toque el agua con la punta de mis dedos, estaba fría. Mire al cielo, ya casi era de noche.**

**-**_A pesar de todo, te pude alcanzar… Algo bueno me deja ser shinigami…_

**Ahí estaba otra vez el. Al parecer se había convertido en shinigami para seguirme, seguramente había utilizado el shunpo… ¿Por qué tanta insistencia de su parte? ¿No le era suficiente mi sufrimiento?**

**-**_Déjame…_

**-**_Pero… Orihime…_

**-**_¡Te dije que no me llamaras por mi nombre!_

**-**_…_

**-**_¿Qué quieres? ¿Verme sufrir más? ¿Acaso estas disfrutando mi dolor, mi odio, mis celos? Ya déjame… No te quiero ver más…_

**-**_¡Orihime!_

**Quede completamente atónita. Me estaba abrazando contra su pecho de una manera protectora. Alcé la mirada, él estaba comenzando llorar. ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Yo sin motivo realmente aparente también empecé a derramar lágrimas…**

**-**_Perdóname Orihime… Todo esto es mi culpa…_

**-**_Lo es… Todo porque amas a Kuchik…_

**-**_¡Ella solo es mi amiga! La chica que te describí esa vez no era ella…_

_**- - - Flash Back - - -**_

**Yo estaba viendo el paisaje, sentada bajo uno de los árboles del patio principal de la escuela cuando él llegó.**

-¡_Hey Inoue!_

**-**_E-etto… Hola Kurosaki-kun…_

**-**_Necesito platicarte algo… En un secreto…_

**Me ruboricé un poco al saber que Kurosaki-kun confiaba tanto en mi como para contarme algo. Para que nadie escuchara se sentó cerca de mí.**

**-**_Lo que pasa es que me gusta una chica y me le quiero confesar… Ella es hermosa, fuerte, inteligente, lista… Cada vez que estoy junto a ella mi corazón late rápidamente. Siento que yo soy como su príncipe… Muchas veces no la puedo ver, pero cuando es eso, trato de estar junto a ella todo el tiempo._

_-Ya veo… "Es Kuchiki-san de quien habla…" E-etto… Me tengo que ir…_**-me levante y oculte mi rostro de Kurosaki-kun-**_Nos vemos luego…_

**-**_E-e-espera… ¡Inoue!_

_**- - - Fin del Flash Back - - -**_

**-**_Kurosaki-kun… Entonces…_

**-**¡_La que amo eres tú! ¡Tú Orihime!_

**-**_Kurosaki-kun yo…_

**Mis palabras habían sido silenciadas por un repentino beso departe del chico que amo. Era tan cálido, tan dulce… No quería que acabara…**

**-**_Kuros…_

**-**_A partir de ahora, llámame Ichigo…_

**-**_Hai… I-Ichigo…_

**-**_Me gusta cómo dices mi nombre…_

**-**_Ichigo…_**-volví a nombrarlo**

"_**Así resulto ser mi cuento de hadas. Doloroso, confuso, complicado… Para terminar en la felicidad de dos personas que se corresponden entre sí."**_

_**Y ASÍ, ES EL FIN DE UN EPISODIO DE DOS PERSONAS, PARA DAR PASO A LA VIDA DE UNA SOLO AMOR…**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Bueno, creo que no es lo que muchos esperaban… Es bastante nostálgico, fuerte. No sé, es muy extraño. Lo estuve escribiendo una madrugada mientras me sentía como emo, y pues, resulto esto. Espero que sea del gusto de más de uno de los fans del IchiHime porque a mí no convence del todo… Jejejejeje… Por favor, no olviden dejar su review diciéndome de todo para ver si después lo puedo cambiar, mejorándolo obviamente, ¿ok? Me retiro… Cuídense y, ¡feliz año nuevo!


End file.
